Borealum Space Marines
Hailing from the system of Borealum, the Borealum Space Marines are warriors without peer. Rulers of a hundred worlds and victors of a thousand battles, the Borealum Space Marines are the pinnacle of what the Space Marines are capable of. Masters of diplomacy, combat, tactics, and strategy, the Borealum Space Marines are both an unstoppable force and an immovable object, fighting with seemingly infinite zeal, courage, and faith in the Emperor on the battlefield, where their enemies’ blood is spilt and their enemies’ bodies reduced to naught but dust and cinders. May it be traitors, witches, heretics, xenos, or daemons that dare to face them, none shall find them wanting. Striking down with righteous fury in their famed Steel Rain combat doctrine, the Borealum Space Marines strike with such speed and fury that all those caught in their furious assault are all but destroyed under the unyielding momentum of their charge, and the unrelenting might of their firepower. Of such strength is their strike that the enemy is thrown into disarray and chaos, and their disorganized ranks to soon be slaughtered by the advancing, unstoppable tide of Borealum Space Marines. Unlike most other Space Marine Chapters, the Borealum Space Marines remain at their original founding size. With more than 250,000 marines under their banner, the Borealum Space Marines are currently the largest chapter of Space Marines, with more than twenty companies exceeding the normal capacity at their disposal. History of the Borealum Space Marines The Founding and Early History of the Chapter Long ago, the Emperor foresaw humanity’s need for warriors unlike any others. Warriors that would face down the unbearable horrors lurking among the stars. Warriors that, in the face of certain defeat, would emerge victorious. The Emperor foresaw the need for the Borealum Space Marines. Unlike the lesser primarchs of the other founding chapters, Indrick Boreale resisted the chaos powers at an early age, and unlike the other primarchs, was not affected by the Chaos God’s attempts to scatter the primarchs and corrupt them. Soon thereafter, Indrick Boreale left on the great crusade to recover the primarchs with the Emperor of Mankind. The mighty deeds of Indrick Boreale were so great that the Emperor gifted an entire sector of space to Boreale, as well as the entire Legion XIII to his command, which he name the Borealum Space Marines. At the dawn of the Horus Heresy, Indrick Boreale continued to prove his valour and prowess in battle, and diplomacy. Slaying every heretic in his path, Indrick Boreale waged his own crusade, all but annihilating the majority of the heretical legions, which were all forced back into the eye of terror. In a last attempt to force a pyrrhic victory for the Imperium, Horus lowered his shields to draw in the Emperor during the final hours of the Siege of Terra. The Emperor engaged in single combat with Horus, defeating him and utterly destroying his soul, although the Emperor was gravely wounded. Arriving to Terra only moments later after, the Emperor gave Indrick Boreale absolute power over the Imperium before his interment into the Golden Throne. Indrick Boreale left his veteran marines to serve as the legendary Companions of the Adeptus Custodes, and returned to Borealum. Boreale went on to write the text that would one day define the Space Marines, the Codex Borealis. A tome of invaluable dictates and tactics of warfare, the Codex Borealis was such a work of tactical and strategic brilliance that many Space Marine chapters, and even the various branches of the Imperial military would quickly adopt it as a tactical and strategic basis. However, the most controversial dictate in the Codex Borealis was that the Space Marines would be split into chapters, each only a thousand battle-brothers strong. The Borealum Space Marines, however, would remain a legion, but simply reorganized into the same Chapter structure, as Boreale felt confident that only his own Space Marines would not fall to temptation and misuse their strength as the traitorous legions had. Many of the legions rebelled, but all soon submitted to Boreale’s authority. Leaving a copy of his geneseed in the Palace of Boreale, Indrick Boreale left with two thousand veteran marines upon his massive Boreale-class battle-barge, the Wrath of Borealum, and charged into the Eye of Terror, to confront Chaos on its very doorstep, and to avenge all his lost brothers at the hand of Chaos daemons and heretics. Indrick Boreale promised to return in humanity’s darkest hour, to face down the horrors of the galaxy that would dare to harm humanity, and to attain victory when all was lost in the end times. Indrick Boreale has never been seen or heard from since.  The Second Coming of Boreale At the end of the 40th Millennium, on the distant world of Kaurava, a new hero would soon rise and conquer in the Emperor’s name and lead the Borealum Space Marines. Captain Indick Carolus of the Borealum Space Marines, led them to a legendary victory in the Kaurava system, claiming the entire system for the Imperium. He continued to excel, defeating Hive Fleet Behemoth with his tactical genius and combat prowess, and delivering multiple devastating defeats to the Tau Empire, all but halting their progress in Ultima Segmentum. Hailed as the reincarnation of Indrick Boreale himself, Indick continued to show his fury and zeal, on levels that no other Borealum Space Marine could. No other role except for Chapter Master was fitting for Indick, especially considering that the seat had stayed empty for ten millennia, as no-one before was ever even considered fit to take that position. Indick was given the title of Boreale, and the long-preserved duplicate of Indrick Boreale’s geneseed was placed into Indick, allowing him access to super-human strength, reflexes, and combat prowess, almost of that of a primarch. Boreale launched a crusade of justice, sweeping through the lawless and infested planets of Ultima Segmentum, winning thousands of battles and conquering hundreds of worlds with the unstoppable momentum of the Borealum Space Marines. Rigidly following the dictates of the Codex Borealis, the Indick Boreale displayed the power and efficiency that the Space Marines would be capable of through the Codex, under the guidance of the tactical genius Indick Boreale and his irrefutable dictates of battle. No other system save the Sol system was as magnificent, powerful and peaceful as Borealum under the rule of Indick Boreale. The Rise of Indick Carolus Indick was once but a simple battle-brother, and even before that, a simple scout. Boasting superior strength, cunning, and tactical flexibility, the neophyte once known by the name of Indick Carolus proved to be an extremely efficient asset to the Borealum chapter, providing endless amounts of invaluable intelligence and delivering devastating strikes on enemy forces, providing much support to core elements of the Chapter. Indick quickly rose through the ranks of the Borealum Space Marines, and in but a year had become battle-brother assigned to a devastator squad. On the world of Iztvaan V, Indick Carolus was attached to the 4th company of the Borealum Space Marines, involved in a joint-operation with the Blood Ravens chapter and the 413th and 414th Cadian regiments in cleansing the world of Chaos infestation and securing the world for re-colonization. Leading but a single squad of devastator marines, Indick held a location of absolute strategic importance against overwhelming Chaos forces, single-handedly thwarting an entire large-scale Chaos operation. Indick held the position long enough for the Cadian regiments to reinforce his position, and for the Space Marines to encircle and destroy the heretics. Indick was promoted to the rank of sergeant and given command of a tactical squad whilst the battle for Iztvaan V raged on. With the Chaos forces largely decimated, demoralized, and combat-ineffective, Indick accompanied the brunt of the Space Marine forces in clearing out small pockets of Chaos resistance and intercepting manoeuvring chaos forces. No one could foresee the events that would soon occur. From the dark, tormenting depths of the Warp, the foul Chaos forces summoned forth countless daemons, which frothed forth from the summoning pits that had been erected by the remaining Chaos forces, who had sacrificed themselves to become catalysts for daemonic possession. Surprised by the Chaos daemons, the Imperial lines were overwhelmed by the onslaught. The daemonic charge, led by a rampaging a bloodthirster, ravaged the lines of the Imperial forces, annihilating the 413th and 414th Cadian regiments save for a handful of officers and soldiers fortunate enough to be far from the frontlines. Indick Carolus, undaunted by the chaos daemons and their otherwise overwhelming presence, charged the chaos horde as the Imperial lines faltered. Indick Carolus charged directly at the advancing bloodthirster. Advancing at the foul daemon, Indick assaulted it with but chainsword and bolt-pistol. With skill and zeal, Indick Carolus beheaded the bloodthirster in ferocious melee, thus banishing the daemon back to the warp. The daemonic tide, confused by the sudden disappearance of the bloodthirster’s psionic presence, temporarily halted their onslaught. In that instant, reinforcements in the form of the Borealum Space Marines 1st Company led by Apollo Dieomedes, landing with fresh troops to relieve the besieged Space Marine forces, and assisted in cleansing the remaining chaos forces. Through the bravery of the Imperium’s finest, Iztvaan V was at last under Imperial authority. In the calm after the battles of Iztvaan V, the Captain of the 4th company was found to be missing. Given his merits in the campaign, Indick Carolus was given command of the 4th Company with the support of the entirety of the 4th Company. Indick Carolus continued to excel in his service under the Emperor. Leading the 4th, 5th, and 6th companies of Borealum Space Marines during the Kaurava Campaign, not only did Indick Carolus lead his companies to victory against countless Orks, Eldar, Tau, Dark Eldar, forces of the foul Chaos Space Marines, the heretical Imperial Guard garrisons and the corrupted Sisters of Battle, but also defeated their commanders in single combat. In the face of such magnificent triumphs, Indick was seen as legendary hero of the Chapter, and held at such a revered place in the minds of his fellow Space Marines that he became a legendary figure within not only the Borealum Space Marines, but within the entire Imperium. The result of such heroic deeds resulted in the unanimous decision to place the title of Chapter Master unto Indick; a title withheld since the disappearance of Indrick Boreale countless millennia ago. Many saw Indick as the reincarnation of their lost primarch. Eventually, Indick took on the name and geneseed of Boreale, and continued to lead the Borealum Space Marines, sweeping the countless stars of in search of the enemies of mankind, and delivering the wrath of the Emperor. Command Structure